


Hayley's Pokemon Ranch

by Goombario



Category: My Pokemon Ranch, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Hayley promises that your Pokemon will have a good time at her ranch. However, your gang of Pokemon partners might just have other plans ...





	Hayley's Pokemon Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the now-defunct WiiWare title 'My Pokemon Ranch.'

After spending a lot of time in the Sinnoh region, your Pokemon collection may become very, very large. Sure, you have ways of keeping track of your battling monsters: Keeping 6 with you, depositing them in a PC storage system, or even trading them to your friends for safekeeping.

However, in a far-off part of Sinnoh lies a large, gated farm full of empty space. This place is known as a “Pokemon Ranch,” owned by a woman named Hayley. During your travels, you’ve come across the beautiful sight, and decided that it was so amazing that you just couldn’t leave.

The ranch was pretty nice to look at, too.

After meeting her for a bit of time, Hayley agreed that leaving some of your Pokemon to play on her ranch would be a good idea. The Pokemon would have somewhere to roam, and Hayley herself would have more Pokemon to study and learn about. It turned out that this woman was a friend of Bebe, the young girl who invented Sinnoh’s PC storage system, and for that reason wanted to gather a lot of Pokemon research. As she asked, you left a small group of your Pokemon with her. Hayley happily bid you farewell as you headed back to civilization. You trusted that your Pokemon would be taken care of.

If only you knew. You’d have left them there even longer.

After you left, Hayley took no time in greeting the creatures you left in her care. The gang consisted of a very happy Pachirisu, your loyal Infernape who deserved a long rest, and a Lickilicky who was curious about everything. Hayley walked towards the gated field, smiling at your Pokemon.

“Pachi Paa-chi?” Pachirisu looked at the new human, looking around for its trainer. Hayley giggled, moving to her knees to face the Pokemon at eye-level. She patted Pachirisu’s head, receiving a smile in return.

“It’s alright, everyone.” Hayley said, looking at the Pokemon around her. “Your trainer thinks you should have some time to play here, instead of getting tired from battling all the time.” Pachirisu seemed ecstatic at the idea of fun, its cheeks crackling with electricity as it ran circles around Hayley. “You’re pretty hyper, aren’t you?”

“Pachichi!” Pachirisu pounced at Hayley, somehow having the strength to knock her to the ground.

“Whoa, you’re a strong little guy!” Hayley exclaimed, petting the EleSquirrel Pokemon. “I bet you win all kinds of battles, don’t you?”

“Pachi! Risu Pachi!” Pachirisu nodded, nuzzling the woman’s cheek. Hayley picked up the Pokemon as she stood, hugging it close to her chest.

“You’re so cute, too! I could just snuggle with you all day long!” She gushed, kissing the Pokemon’s furry forehead. Pachirisu smiled. Hayley looked around, seeing Infernape and Lickilicky looking at her. She gently placed Pachirisu on the ground. “Oh, I didn’t mean to not give you two any attention! Do you want hugs too?”

Infernape and Lickilicky exchanged glances, seeming annoyed. Infernape walked off, preoccupied by a nearby beach ball. Lickilicky looked around for a moment before deciding to sit on the grass and start to nap. Hayley looked down at Pachirisu, who stared at her with a big smile on its face.

“Let’s see here…” Hayley put a hand to her chin. “If I remember right, the three of you are male Pokemon.” Pachirisu nodded, remaining silent. “I have a lot of stuff about female Pokemon already, from books and such, so … What kind of different study can I really do here?”

By this point, Infernape had returned, holding a popped, deflated beach ball. His amused expression was a bit unnerving, but Hayley ignored it and continued to focus. Pachirisu climbed onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

“Maybe I could see what kind of games male Pokemon play, or maybe if there’s a food difference…” Hayley thought out loud, looking at Lickilicky, who continued to sleep. “I’m pretty sure he’ll be a good assistant with that.”

“Infer…Infernape…”

“Is something wrong, Infernape?” Hayley looked at the Pokemon, not having to bend down at all to look into his eyes, which were fiery with determination. Hayley stepped back a little, her fear now becoming apparent. “I c-can’t battle with you, Infernape…I’m a human, I can’t use any attacks…”

“Infernape!” Infernape yelled, with his entire body now ablaze; Hayley had no idea why, but for some reason, the Pokemon wanted to battle her. Or kill her, she wasn’t sure which. Without taking the time to ponder, she placed Pachirisu on the ground and dashed for the cabin at the end of the gate, running inside and locking the door behind her.

“Okay, let’s see…male Pokemon, anger issues, battle habits…” Hayley frantically typed away at a laptop placed on a table in the cabin’s kitchen. “Species, Infernape…problem, sudden anger, activating Blaze ability…” A large text file opened as soon as Hayley entered the information. She quickly skimmed the article, pausing when she reached the middle of it. “Chimchar line may become aggressive during…m-mating season?”

Hayley froze. On one hand, it was a great thing that she had the chance to study this. On the other hand, she had no female Pokemon nearby that could relieve Infernape of his frustrations. Hayley stood, walking towards a long mirror that was mounted on the wall near the door. She looked herself up and down, running her hands down her curves (or what she could call curves, at least.) Her body wasn’t that of a model’s, but she considered herself somewhat of a nice catch.

“Do I…do I do this? Isn’t it wrong or unhealthy or something like that?” Hayley asked her reflection as if it would respond. “I can’t leave Infernape out there and risk him hurting poor little Pachirisu…” Hayley nodded to her reflection, smiling. “I’m the owner of this ranch, and I promised that trainer that his Pokemon would be taken care of, no matter what!”

With a gulp, Hayley slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight: Pachirisu was hiding behind Lickilicky, who was fending off an enraged Infernape with his long tongue. Hayley stepped out into the field, shaking her head.

“Infernape, that’s a bad Pokemon! Don’t go hurting your friends!” Hayley yelled. Infernape instantly turned, running towards her at an amazing speed. Just as he was about to extend an arm to grab her, Hayley slapped her right hand on his forehead, pushing him back. “Bad Pokemon! Bad!”

“Infern!” Infernape growled, stepping back and clenching his fists, glaring at her. Hayley smiled, shaking her head.

“Infernape, that’s so silly, getting all riled up like that. If you wanted a girl to play with, all you had to do was ask.” Hayley unbuckled her belt, allowing her jean skirt to fall to her feet. Her lack of panties was a good thing to Infernape, but not necessarily to her. She was prepared for the Pokemon’s power, but wasn’t exactly sure how he would go about doing it. Infernape continued to watch her, interested in the human’s actions.

With a sigh of relief, Hayley untied the red scarf around her neck, tossing it aside. By now, Pachirisu and Lickilicky had approached out of curiousity, watching her with great interest. Hayley’s brown leather vest followed her scarf, the garments lying in a pile on the grass. She looked down, seeing Pachirisu tilting his head.

I’m sorry, Pachirisu! Hayley thought, closing her eyes. I have to do this, for your sake too!

Hayley slowly unbuttoned her pink-checkered shirt, pulling it open to reveal her chest to the Pokemon. Her breasts weren’t large by any means, but they seemed to fascinate the creatures nonetheless. She pulled her arms through her long sleeves, taking the garment off and letting it hit the ground. Her long, black stockings and brown shoes remained, but she didn’t have the chance to remove them.

The second her shirt hit the ground, Infernape pounced.

“Infernape, be gentle, please-ah!” Hayley’s pleas were ignored: Infernape pushed her to her hands and knees, stood behind her, and quickly shoved his erection inside. Hayley was surprised this started so soon; she didn’t see any of the Pokemon’s members appear while she was stripping. Even though she couldn’t see it, it wasn’t hard to tell that Infernape’s was especially large, and violently throbbing. Infernape’s hands had a firm grip on Hayley’s waist, holding her still while he rapidly thrust into her, swaying her body forward with his movements.

“Licki…”

Hayley wanted to close her eyes and shut herself off until Infernape was finished, but the chance to see a Pokemon’s mating habits in action was something she couldn’t ignore. She heard Lickilicky approaching, standing in front of her. Unlike Infernape, Hayley got a good look at the Pokemon’s long, pink penis; pre-cum was leaking from the head, and falling to the grass.

“Lickilicky, it’s…a-ah! Ah! It’s a-alright! You can-oh, yes! You can j-join in, too!” It was hard from the woman to speak from the intense speed and power of Infernape’s pounding, but she knew that Lickilicky would get the message. The Pokemon opened his mouth, Hayley watching as his long, pink tongue extended in her direction, rubbing all over her breasts. The feeling was somewhat of a tickle, and the warmth caused her nipples to quickly grow erect. “That feels good, Lickilicky…!”

Infernape’s thrusts didn’t seem to slow down at all, but the Pokemon must’ve been watching at the act in front of him. Without a moment’s warning, Infernape grabbed Hayley’s shoulders, forcing her upper body to the ground with her ass up higher. Lickilicky pulled his tongue away, approaching Hayley and forcing his erection into her mouth. Hayley gasped from the sudden loss of breath, but regained herself and started to bob her head back and forth.

This was quite the sight for anyone who would approach the ranch: a nude woman being fucked from behind by an Infernape, while performing oral sex on a very blessed Lickilicky. Hayley moaned into the blowjob that was forced upon her; Infernape’s powerful slams were turning much more forceful, slowly causing her moans to turn into loud, muffled screams.

“Infern! Infernape!” Infernape yelled, the fire around his body burning brighter from his pleasure. It gave off such an intense heat that Hayley felt beads of sweat run down her face, falling to the grass. She continued to take Lickilicky’s length, moving her head faster and slowly reaching a hand out to grab the pink Pokemon’s shaft, gently stroking what wasn’t in her mouth.

“Pachi …”

Oh no. She had totally forgotten about Pachirisu!

She couldn’t exactly apologize to the Pokemon. The erection in her mouth and the loud screaming made it next to impossible to form any words at all. She watched as the small, blue-and-white creature made his way over to her. His erection was small, and somewhat cute for some odd reason. With Infernape thrusting into her vagina at a faster rate by the second, and with Lickilicky taking her mouth for his personal use, there wasn’t really room for poor little Pachirisu.

Infernape disagreed.

Seeing his fellow male Pokemon, Infernape gave the small creature a nod. His eyes were still a burning red, but he seemed to have a sense of awareness, at least for this situation. Hayley felt Infernape’s thick erection pop out of her, yet the heat surrounding it didn’t leave. She wasn’t quite sure what the Pokemon was attempting to do … Until the feeling of her asshole being stretched by Infernape’s erection made her let loose a loud scream.

Hayley felt two small bits of fur attaching to her stomach. She couldn’t look down to see, but she somehow knew that Pachirisu had grabbed onto her. It didn’t take her long to find out why the little Pokemon was so friendly and hyperactive: he had tons of energy.

“Pachi! Pachi chi!” Pachirisu spoke in a happy tone, thrusting his small erection inside of Hayley’s dripping wet vagina at an extremely fast pace. He wasn’t much, but the quick speed still got a moan out of the woman.

“Pachirisu, go faster-Mmph!” Hayley’s speech was paused by Lickilicky shoving himself back into her mouth. He had pulled away to let her breathe, but wasn’t giving her time to do much else. Hayley continued to move her head on Lickilicky, speeding up to move as fast as she could, attempting to hold her breathe. That didn’t last long, however, as she was forced to open her mouth to scream, and the pink penis forced into her caused a slight gag.

“Infernape! Infern-nape!” Infernape’s Blaze was running wild; the Pokemon’s throbbing, thick penis slammed into Hayley’s asshole with the speed of a Rapidash, not showing any signs of letting up. His speed could almost match Pachirisu’s, whose quick, short thrusts into Hayley’s vagina, combined with small shocks coming from his electricity-absorbed pre-cum, gave her even more bits of pleasure.

Hayley knew the 3 were close to orgasm, as was she. The only question was: who was going to hit climax first?

Lickilicky pulled his penis from Hayley’s mouth, and she immediantly grabbed the length with her right hand, furiously jerking him off as fast as she could manage. With her mouth free, Hayley finally gathered air, but was soon cut off by screams of “Fuck me, Infernape! Harder! Harder!”

The 3 Pokemon around her started to groan their names. Their erections all started to violently throb, and Pachirisu and Infernape’s thrusts started getting deep instead of fast. The boys were all close, and she wanted all of them to fill her.

“Cum, guys! Let me have everything you’ve got!” Hayley said, smiling. “Come on, I want your cum! I need it! Please!”

“Pac-chi…!”

“Infernn…”

“Licki…!”

With a groan from the Pokemon, the 3 hit orgasm simultaneously. Hayley felt her ass and vagina become full with hot cum, some of it leaking onto the grass under her. Lickilicky let loose ropes of hot, sticky semen, most of it coating Hayley’s face before she opened her mouth, gulping down all she could catch. She licked her lips, taking the pink penis into her mouth to suck and lick clean. This caused the Pokemon to let out one more burst into the woman’s mouth, which she happily swallowed.

“That was…amazing…” Hayley said through heavy breathing, watching the 3 Pokemon walk away from her. “I think I’ll tell your trainer that you need some more time to play here, is that alright?” The Pokemon nodded happily. Hayley smiled. “In fact, I think I’ll make sure that he leaves enough Pokemon to open an even bigger ranch, so I’ll have more of you to play with! Maybe I’ll trade him some Pokemon as a motive!”

If you had known what happened that day, you might have even paid Hayley to tend to your Pokemon partners. You didn’t know why she insisted on expanding the ranch, but leaving more Pokemon meant more space to catch even more of them. You weren’t quite sure what happens to your Pokemon, but every single one comes back from the ranch happier than you’ve ever seen them.

Hayley always seemed happiest, though.

“So, what Pokemon will you bring tomorrow?”


End file.
